Un cumpleaños de Sasuke muy especial
by FourSN
Summary: Es un día especial para Sasuke y Naruto lo sabe. One-shot


La estancia estaba en penumbras, apenas se vislumbraba nada... aunque eso daba igual ya que Sasuke tenía los ojos vendados.

El Uchiha Intentó moverse pero resultaba inútil, pues estaba firmemente atado en la silla en la que le habían obligado a sentarse. Llevaba bastante tiempo a solas hasta que al fin escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse con brusquedad.

Transcurridos unos minutos una voz distorsionada por algún tipo de artilugio comenzó a hablarle:

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-...

-Guardar silencio no te salvará.

.-¿ Ah no?

-No ¡Contesta!

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Una cachetada no demasiado fuerte se estrelló contra un lado de su cara.

-Eso ha dolido.s

-Te he preguntado si sabes por qué estás aquí.

-He echo cosas malas.

-Oh, ya lo creo, cosas muy malas.

-Sí.

-Yo diría que te has portado verdaderamente mal.

-Entonces,¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo?

-Todo a su debido tiempo.

Sasuke notó como el guardia comenzaba a dar vueltas lentamente a su alrededor, después se paró a su espalda.

-Antes hay ciertas cosas que necesito saber.

-Tchs ¿Y sí me niego a contestar?

Sintió como le jalaban fuertemente del pelo:

-No tienes esa opción.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

-Bien, empecemos. Tu eres el auténtico Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Quién si no? Esperaba preguntas más comprometedoras, la verdad.

Otra cachetada.

-Podrías ser un impostor, no sería la primera vez que capturamos a alguien que se hace pasar por quien no es.

-Eso no habla muy a su favor ¿no cree?

Y otra más.

-Has recorrido la practica totalidad de las aldeas ninjas, ¿no es así?

-Yo no diría tanto, pero es cierto que he viajado mucho.

-Desarrollando nuevas técnicas, encontrando objetos arcanos, resolviendo asuntos pendientes...

-Así es.

-Ya veo, tu clan, los Uchihas, tiene mucho talento y eso puede ser peligroso.

-Depende para que utilice mi poder.

-Sí, pero no nos conviene que hayas, digamos, ``propagado´´ por todas partes tu clan. ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

-No

-Sí, si lo sabes, eres muy apuesto y en tus viajes habrás conocido a muchas chicas...

-Vamos, ¿Qué es esto? No es así como... no te aproveches de …

-Me dijiste que responderías mis preguntas, y más te vale ser sincero.

Sasuke nego con la cabeza, molesto.

-No, no estuve con ninguna chica.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues ese es tu problema.

-¿Ni un beso siquiera?

-No, nada.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. De pronto una mano empezó a acariciar la pierna de Sasuke.

-Me alegra que no hallas sido tan malo, después de todo, pero sigues mereciendo un castigo y voy a dártelo.

La mano le roza el interior del muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, el moreno traga saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Quieres que siga?

Otra mano le tapa la boca impidiéndole contestar.

-No hables ahora, solo mueve la cabeza.

Sasuke se dio prisa en asentir, lo que provocó una risa en su captor, que le terminó de bajar la cremallera del pantalón y a masturbarle lentamente.

-¿Te gusta?

Sasuke volvió a asentir. Tras unos minutos tocándole así la mano solto su miembro, cuando ya casi rozaba el orgasmo.

. Sasuke se revolvió como protesta por la injusta frustración de dejarlo así hasta que escucho sonidos de ropa deslizarse hasta el suelo. Notó como se le subían encima, a horcajadas, y una voz que le susurraba muy ceca del oído:

-No vas a terminar todavía, tu ``castigo´´ debe continuar.

Sasuke se sobresalto de placer cuando acto seguido una mano le sujeto el miembro y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en lo que sintió como una deliciosa, cálida y lubricada estancia. Los gemidos de su captor no tardaron en aparecer, disfrutando al máximo, balanceando su peso de arriba a abajo, de adelante a atrás.

Era demasiado se dijo Sasuke, sí. Se desató con brusquedad y se arrancó la venda de los ojos.

-Lamento romper el juego Dobe, pero no puedo más.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la silla cargando a Naruto mientras continuaba penetrándolo con energía hasta que entre besos ambos llegaron juntos al final.

Abrazados en el suelo un rato después, demasiado exhaustos como para hablar se limitaban a acariciarse mutuamente. Hasta que la hiperactividad de naruto se sobrepuso al desfallecimiento:

-¿Te ha gustado, eh?

-Tsch, no ha estado mal.

-Ha ha no mientas, sí has sido tú el que me lo pidió.

-No... no recuerdo eso.

-Pues te aseguro que a mí no se me olvida, ¿Quién diría que te gustaban estos jueguecitos, ``Sasuke-kun´´.

.Tsch.

-Ha ha no seas vergonzoso ahora, con lo mucho que estabas disfrutando mientras me...

Sasuke le besó para que no pudiese continuar hablando.

-Cállate, Usuratoncachi.

Naruto, sonriendo todavía, apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños?

-Ah, solo te diré que estoy deseando que llegue el próximo muy pronto.

-Y yo que lleguen muchos más, Sasuke.


End file.
